Fight the Ship
by queenpearl
Summary: A X-over with Under Siege. Ryback must take back the ship from terrorists with the help of an actress but also with an unexpected ally on his side. Enter Lt. Commander Madeline Franklin.
1. Chapter 1

He'd gone through hell and back for the CIA without any public recognition. That was the job of CIA operatives. To conduct their battles silently for God and Country without any recognition at all! He'd been beaten on by his own subordinates and the thanks he gets is a dishonorable discharge and a shut down of his entire program. This injustice would not stand! He would not allow it! It had taken him years to get his plan in motion but at long last, revenge was finally in his reach. Today was the day that William Strannix brought redemption to his name and to his program.

...

 _USS Missouri (BB-63), 50 nautical miles NE of Pearl Harbor_

Captain Adams was a proud man as he stood on the bridge of his ship, this great battleship that had ended WW2 50 years before. They'd just come from the anniversary ceremony in Pearl but it was somewhat of a somber event for the crew, knowing that they were leaving right after for the states and their ship would be decommissioned. He glanced at the officer next to him. Lieutenant Commander Madeline Franklin, a veteran of three wars. Holder of three Silver Stars, 2 Bronze Stars, cited numerous times by NATO and other top organizations for Tactical Excellence and Leadership Abilities. A legend in her own right. Her blue eyes caught his gaze and he quickly turned his attention back forward, ignoring her raised eyebrow and accompanying smirk. She didn't dare say anything in front of the other bridge officers though.

Finally, she spoke. "I understand that you are retiring after this trip, Captain." She said.

"Aye. Rather than gather dust with an Admiral's desk I would prefer to go out with a bang as it were, not literally of course." He replied.

A young ensign stepped onto the bridge. "Captain sir? Chief wants some help down in engineering. He says one of the generators is giving him a bit of fight."

"Thank you ensign, tell him I'll send someone down shortly." Captain Adams replied and the ensign left.

"I could arrange that for you if you wish. Add it on to your birthday ceremony this evening." Madeline said, resuming their previous conversation.

"I still haven't had the chance to thank you for that. Kind of you to arrange the amenities."

"Oh it wasn't just me sir." She smiled, now turning to him. "The crew pitched in a few of their own ideas as well. I think you'll find them quite interesting."

He raised a brow now. "Oh? Will these "interesting" ideas be of any useful significance Lieutenant?" He asked.

"Classified sir. I am forbidden for telling you more." She replied, her blue eyes twinkling with a hint of mischief.

He hid a chuckle. "Forgive me for my line of questioning then madam." He said, sweeping his cap and offering her a mock bow.

This time she really did giggle. "Oh captain, you're such a dramatist." She laughed.

"I'm the captain. I can be a dramatist if I want to be. Now I think the chief needs some help down in engineering, Lieutenant." Captain Adams ordered.

"On my way sir." She replied, standing at attention before turning on her heel and departing the bridge, still a small smirk on her face.

On her way she passed by the cook's station in the mess halls. As she walked down the hall one of the cooks, a big burly guy wearing a chief's hat stepped out on his way to the supply locker. He paused and stood at attention as she passed by. "Ma'am." He greeted. She returned his greeting with a nod and continued on. Casey Ryback watched her go for a moment longer than necessary, his gaze half admiring, half confused. He was still new to this ship but he had thought he'd met all the officers already. This Lieutenant Commander had managed to avoid his eye thus far but something about her was different. She'd roused his curiosity and a few other this. Those pants were about a size too small to fit that ass and the way it swung about as she walked... pinching himself out of his daydream, Ryback turned his focus back to his original mission, get meat out of the meat locker. There were going to be lots of hungry people tonight, not to mention the guests the crew had arranged to come aboard. Ryback wondered if the new officer was going to be there. She likely would be, along with everyone else. Oh, tonight was going to be interesting to say the least. But as he returned to the mess with his meat, Ryback didn't know the half of it. Interesting, was not even going to cover the next 12 hours.

The bridge got a call from the helo. Strannix was inbound.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, fire it up Maddie." The Chief asked as he put the finishing touches on the generator.

Madeline flipped the switch and the generator hummed to life. "That worked like a charm, I'd say." She said. "Thanks chief. I feel more efficient already."

"Couldn't have done it without the technical expert." He replied as he pulled off his insulation gloves.

"I better get back to the bridge. Boys up there are so green I fear they'll run me into another sandbar if I'm absent." She said.

"Wouldn't want to repeat that experience." He agreed.

The bridge was a long climb and most people would be winded before even reaching the halfway point, all the ladders made it tough on most humans but Madeline wasn't human and not at all bothered by the exercise. As she came up onto one floor a commotion down the hall made her pause. Sounded like crewman fighting. Sighing, the Lt. changed course and made for the disruption, being halted in her tracks as there was a crash and then Commander Krill was thrown out of the cook's mess and landed at her feet. She immediately keeled to help her XO. "Sir, are you.." "Just fine, Lt." He interrupted, quickly rising to his feet. His dance partner was led out of the mess by a contingent of Marines, hancuffed. It was the same burly man she'd seen earlier.

Ryback met her gaze, seeing the disapproval there alongside the shock that he would dare attack his senior officer but Ryback felt no regret over his actions. Krill had been asking for it. The marines led him down the hall where they shoved him into the freezer. One of them stood guard outside. Krill faced Madeline. "Return to the bridge, Lt." He repeated his previous order. This time, Madeline obeyed. "Sir." She said.

...

Krill headed aft to the helicopter deck to greet their new arrivals. Jordon Tate, the stripper model the crew had arranged for, was quickly hustled inside but she was of little importance. The XO's gaze crossed the deck to meet Strannix and an unspoken communication passed between the two men. Tonight, revenge would be exacted for both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Remember your wife Sanji." said one sailor as the two watched as Tate made her way across the deck. Sanji removed his hand from the screen, snapped out of his trance.

"Shut it." He retorted.

"My sweet fantasy." The other sailor purred, also looking at the screen.

"Ahem, you boys finished fantasizing." Both turned to see Madeline standing at the door, a half amused expression on her face. Jordon Tate wasn't all that bad looking but Madeline was far from jealous. After all, she had the better rack. "If you are I'd like to see both of you at your stations."

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes ma'am."

After they had rushed out, Madeline rolled her eyes and laughed softly to herself. _"Men."_ She chuckled.

...

The party was loud noisy and ever bit as entertaining for the crew as past performances had been though it'd been some time since _Missouri_ had played host to them. Madeline kept herself back in the corner, well hidden from the audience and the band. One might never know who was aware of ship personifications.

Her attention was turned back to the party as it kicked up a notch and she was unable to choke back her laughter as she saw Krill in a lady's dress and wig dancing in front of the stage. "He looks like a complete idiot." She chortled. He danced off the stage, twirling right by her and giving her ass a pat. She was unable to hold her glare because he just looked so unbelievably ridiculous. It sent her into another bout of laughter. He exited upstairs, going to give the captain a good surprise as well. She started to laugh again at the though before she winced. The pain in her heart was sudden, powerful. All personifications were mentally linked with their crew and when one died, they could feel it. But one crewmember wouldn't have given off a prick that powerful, unless...

"No, oh dear god no!" She whispered and rushed upstairs. A gunshot rang out and Madeline nearly shrieked as her third in command, her tactical officer Lt. Greene fell to the ground dead. This wasn't a band of musicians, this was a band of terrorists. It was pandamoniom as people tried frantically to escape but so many people couldn't run that quickly. Madeline saw a few men make it to safety and hide themselves in lockers. Those were people she could go back and help later. Right now, she had to get to the captain's quarters.

She already knew he was dead. The prick in her heart told her as much but seeing him lying there face down... nothing could prepare her for that. Her vision blurred with tears and sniffling, she gently rolled him over, pushing a lock of his silver hair back. He almost looked, peaceful one could say if not for the bullet wound in his chest. A shot to kill.

Madeline rose and whirled around as she felt a shadow over her, facing Krill. Her XO had removed his silly costume and makeup, and faced her now in his khaki uniform. "You did this." Her voice was quiet with anger. "You murdered him. You bastard!"

"I didn't."

"DON'T lie to me." She growled, her hands balled into fists. "You orchestrated this whole thing. You brought men on board to kill people. Don't. Even. Try. It." She hissed as he opened his mouth. "You knew they were terrorists. You wanted this to happen. To have your own command. The last might battleship in the US Fleet."

"Oh it's more than that, as you'll soon find out." He purred, stepping forward and running a hand through her blond locks.

She grabbed his wrist, her grip stronger than an average humans, enough to be painful, and forced his hand back. "Do not, touch me." She hissed.

"I'm your captain now, _Missouri."_ He spoke her true name with disgust. "And you are duty bound to obey me."

She could feel his authority. Each ship was bound to her captain, regardless of who they were but since Krill had deliberately severed her bond with her previous captain to attain the rank, the bond was not valid enough nor strong enough to hold her. She could resist it. Of course she wasn't about to tell him that.

Meeting his gaze, she feigned resignation and said "Permission to scout the ship for stragglers sir?"

"Granted." He replied and it was all Madeline could do not to remove the smugness from him permanently as she left the captain's quarters.

She knew there were some people who escaped the mess hall but she wasn't willing to expose them until she got a better handle on the situation. But she still needed help. Pausing briefly in thought, she broke into a run, heading for the meat locker.


	4. Chapter 4

Madeline practically flew down the stairs, tearing open the door into the mess hall. She saw the marine dead at the door and silently cursed. _"Another good loyal man down."_ She thought and knocked on the door to the meat locker.

"I'm in here!" came the responding cry.

"Stand clear!" She ordered. With the key gone, there was only one way that door was coming down. A good karate style kick sent it crashing into the locker. Ryeback emerged from the gloom, looking none the worse for wear.

"Nice kick ma'am. Don't believe we've met." He said.

Ignoring his lack of protocol for the time being, Madeline straightened. "Lieutenant Commander 1st Class Madeline Abigail Franklin." She replied.

"Chief Petty Officer, Cook, Casey Ryeback." He replied, saluting.

She returned it. "Ryeback, Ryeback." She murmured. "I've heard that name before."

"And I'm sure it's nothing good." He grunted. "I heard gunshots and I know they were gunshots. What happened?"

"Krill." She replied, voice tight with barely contained anger. "The band he invited on board are terrorists he's conspiring with. They-they killed the Tactical officer and the captain. The crew was evacuated and locked in the foscle but a few escaped. I can't risk exposing them yet until I've got a better appraisal of our situation."

"And you want me to help." He asked.

"You have a dislike for Krill. So do I." She replied. She took the pistol off the dead marine and tossed it to him.

He pocketed it. "Right, let's go then." He said.

"I believe I outrank you Chief." She replied.

"My apologies, lead the way ma'am." He said.

Her own pistol drawn and cocked left the meat locker behind. Allowing himself a small grin, Ryeback followed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Iowa or "Irene" enters the story here. She's a foul mouthed, hard drinking sailor but never means any harm with her language._

 _..._

 _US Pacific Reserve Fleet HQ, Bremerton WA_

"Has the _Missouri_ made any contact?" Admiral Bates asked.

"Negative. The F-15 reported the helo was still on her deck before it was shot down." Trenton replied.

"Damn..."

The room went silent as Tom Breaker entered the room. He'd been the director of the CIA for 10 years and if he was present, the situation was a lot darker than previously thought.

"Strannix is a madman." He told Bates. "He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"Which is?"

"I don't know but it can't be anything good."

Just then a call came through. Everyone quieted down in an instant and both Bates and Breaker turned their attention to the speaker phone. Strannix's voice came through loud and clear and Breaker as well as a few others had to work to suppress their shudders at hearing the madman.

 _"Here this Gentleman, if any ships or aircraft approaches within 100 miles we will kill the crew and retaliate with everything in the ship's arsenal."_

Breaker gathered his courage. _"Bill this is Tom."_

 _"Hello Tom."_ Strannix replied.

 _"What's going on?"_

 _"You know what's going on. I have 32 tomohawks under my bum and the only thing you can do about it is alert the media."_ Strannix replied as he sat in the captain's chair.

 _"You don't have the launch codes."_

 _"Let me take a guess. Uh, 506-479-9080."_

A quick check by the Admirals confirmed it.

 _"This is insane."_ Breaker muttered.

 _"Insane? Be careful how you use that word Tom."_ Strannix replied.

 _"Strannix, this is Admiral Bates speaking. Can you please tell me why you're doing this?"_ The Admiral leaned forward over the table.

 _"Hi Admiral."_ Came the almost too cheerful, one could almost say smug, reply. _"Six months ago, your boy Tom Breaker cancelled Operation Cleopatra. Shortly thereafter two men from Langley showed up and tried to cancel me along with it. Now you received the finger in the mail didn't you Tom?"_

 _"I did."_

 _"Did you expect us to wait in Miami for you to try again."_

Breaker looked very uncomfortable now with the way the Admiral's were staring at him but he kept his cool. _"Look Bill, I know things are a little chaotic for you right now..."_

 _"Chaotic?! You know chaos is consuming the world! We haven't even scratched the surface with you guys!"_ Another long rant before the communication was terminated.

"He's flipped." Breaker said with a sigh. "He's completely flipped."

"Yeah and no thanks to you fucker."

Everyone turned around to see a tall young woman in a khaki uniform, blond hair tied loosely in a bun. She wore the rank of Commander.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you standing there miss and you would be...?" asked Breaker.

"Name's Commander Irene Ann Franklin, or USS Iowa to you fuckers." She replied, stepping into the center of the room. "Now where the fuck is my sister?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Madeline and Ryeback made their way through the dark recesses of the ship. Just above them Krill's crew was hard at work. "Looks like they're building something." Madeline whispered. "But what I cannot guess. Almost looks like a carrying tray."

"Aye but for what?" Ryeback asked. "We need to get in for a closer look." He started to move forward but Madeline grabbed his arm. Ryeback was surprised at how strong she was, despite appearances.

"They think I'm on their side. I'll go." She whispered and he nodded. "Wait here." She ordered and slipped up into the open.

She made her way into the main area, confronting Krill. "Just what do you think you're doing? I could feel your modifications."

"All part of the master plan, Mo. All part of the plan." He replied with a confident grin.

She scowled. "I think I have a right to know since these modifications are affecting my body." She growled.

"You'll see soon enough when our transfer arrives." He replied.

"You have another ship out there." She growled. "That's your plan isn't it. To steal something and escape."

"Remember who's the captain here, _Missouri._ " He said, backhanding her.

She gasped and held the side of her face where he slapped her, her blue eyes flashing their anger at him. Nonetheless she straightened up and hissed through gritted teeth "Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

She turned on her heel and exited. When she got back to where she'd left Ryeback the cook had disappeared. "Lil fucker doesn't know how to take orders worth a dime." She sighed. "Guess I'll have to strike out on my own then."

At least without him she wouldn't have to play hide and seek so she left the covered area, making her way down the halls of the ship and hopefully, she'd run into him along the way.

...

"43 magazines of SEAWIS rounds. 1000 16 and 5 inch shells. 15 harpoon missiles and at least 15 more tomahawks that we know of are still onboard." Irene rattled off her sister's formidable armament, feeling a surge of pride at being the most heavily armed class of battleship out there.

"What kind of tomahawks?" Admiral Bates fixed her with a stare.

Suppressing a sigh she replied "8 of them are special. Nuclear tipped. But what I want to know, Mr. Breaker is how the fuck does a madman become a top CIA operative?" She fixed the man with a intimidating glare.

"Our covert operatives are clever thinkers, ma'am. Great under stress..."

"You train everyone who is crazy then. Well fucking brilliant sir." She gave him a mock salute. "Just fucking brilliant. We may actually survive this one."

"Last year we received reports from Strannix that the North Koreans had a prototype sub capable of housing tomahawk and harpoon missiles. But once we realized we had lost positive control, we tried to eliminate him. We missed."

"Ah I see, you financed this madman's bank account and didn't one think that the fucker would become a fucking problem?!" She shouted.

Admiral Bates put a calming hand on her shoulder before asking a question of his own. "And this North Korean sub?"

"Oh we're confident we sunk it." Breaker replied but something in his voice said he wasn't so sure.

Irene frowned. "Positive my ass. Little bitch is probably still kicking out there somewhere." She growled.

The rest of the Admirals hoped she was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

"No, no please."

"Believe me, this is the safest place you'll be." Ryeback sighed as he shoved Tate into the locker.

Immediately she began to bang on the door. "NO PLEASE, LET ME OUT, PLEASE!" Her racket attracted Madeline who arrived in time to see Ryeback sigh and open the locker.

"Do you understand what's going to happen if somebody hears you?" He asked. "They're gonna come and try to kill both of us." He shut the door again and again she started screaming again.

"Oh let her out chief." Madeline huffed and pushed past him, opening the door.

Tate stared at her. "Hi." She said after a moment.

"Hi." Madeline replied, unsure of what else to say. She gave Tate a once over, her eyes trailing down and then up again. The actress only had a naval jacket to cover her rather nude appearance. Snapping herself out of it, she grabbed her by the arm and hauled out, taking her down the hall. "You'll need some clothes." was all she said.

A few minutes later, Madeline was helping Tate with the finishing touches on her own dress whites. "You get one stain on these and you're dead." The ship's personification growled. Tate gulped and Madeline grinned. "Kidding, mostly." She added. "But I was right, you and I are about the same size. Shirt's a little bit tight in the front though."

"Well excuse me if I don't have boobs like yours miss Tit-zera." Tate replied.

Both started at a commotion outside. There was the sounds of gunshots then silence.

"Ladies!" Ryeback interrupted, opening the hatch. "You're both beautiful now can we please get a move on before somebody comes down here to investigate."

"Though I'm the senior officer chief I agree. We need to move." Madeline replied, stepping out into the hallway. She eyed one of the dead men, his face smashed in. "You really aren't a cook are you?" She asked.

"That's classified ma'am." He replied and led the way down the hall. Sighing in partial annoyance, Madeline followed. "Come on pollywag, let's go." She called to Tate who stiffened and raced after the pair.

...

Madeline led them to a storage locker which was surprisingly unguarded. "Krill must be using all his men to build whatever he's building down below." She said as with effortless ease she broke the lock on the door and pushed it open.

"How did you do that?" Tate asked, wide-eyed.

"Classified." Madeline answered crisply. She picked up three assault rifles, tossing one to each of her companions. "Alright Pollywag, here's how it goes down. If you're gonna travel with us you need to be invisible. If you walk by a hatch and see the enemy you become the hatch. This is an MP-5 assault rifle. There's a selector switch on it. One is for the automatic, one is semi-automatic. Definition of semi-automatic is when you need to press the trigger one round will go off. That's what I'm gonna give you. I want you to spend one round at a time. Okay?" Tate nodded.

"Alright, lubbers, let's go." She said.

...

"Beep, beep, beep. BOOOM!" Madeline's timed microwave bomber went off and a level below the galley, the battleship grinned.

"Was that your handiwork?" Ryeback asked behind her.

Without pausing in her stride, she replied "Don't you know cook? You aren't supposed to enter the chow line until the food's ready."

"I think I could grow to like you." Ryeback replied and she chuckled. Tate just stared at the pair with eyes as wide as saucers. _"What mess have I gotten myself into?"_ She asked herself.


	8. Chapter 8

_Madelene's other sisters make their appearances. I made Norma Jean (_ New Jersey _) a Captain because she's more highly decorated than her siblings are. Irene's a commander because she's class pathfinder. Wilma_ (Wisconsin) _is a Lieutenant (Jr. Grade) because as the youngest, she has yet to be promoted._

Irene stood with the rest of Command as she listened to Bates' plan. Her two other sisters, Norma Jean and Wilma, had joined her. The three other Iowa-class battleship girls listened carefully to the plan that would rescue their sister. "Seal Team 5 will launch from Nimitz aboard an Apache. At the designated drop area, the helicopter will take out Missouri's radar and her electronic weapons' systems." None of the girls could hide their winces at that. The loss of radar would render Madeline blind, leaving the girl disorientated and helpless aboard her own ship.

"What are our chances, Admiral?" Norma Jean spoke up.

"We're dealing with a madman who has only partial control of the ship, the chances are good. If he's prepared for our arrival, the chances are not good." He replied grimly.

"Captain Franklin," another admiral spoke up. "Seal Team 5 are the best there are."

"Now bear in mind if this doesn't work, we will have no choice but to send in an air strike and destroy the Missouri." Admiral Bates said which resulted in protests from all three Franklin girls present.

"Sir that's our sister!" Norma Jean cried.

"Respectfully sir, there has to be another way." Wilma growled.

"No Iowa gets left behind, sir." Irene practically snarled.

"Girls, girls, please." Bates raised a calming hand. "An air strike is the last resort. Now I don't want to lose Madeline anymore than you do. But we have to consider the possibility that this won't work. Missouri's strike capabilities cannot be used against us."

Norma Jean nodded and backed down. Her sisters followed her lead.

"We'll get her back for you Captain." Bates said, looking her in the eye.

She nodded. "Thank you Admiral."

...

"So let me get this straight." Madeline said. "You were a SEAL? A Navy SEAL?"

"Yes." Ryeback replied.

"Decorated with the Silver Star, Legion of Merit. What happened? Why'd you become a cook?" She asked.

"Picked on the wrong people." He replied. "In case you haven't noticed I don't have a good track record with authority."

She snorted, recalling the incident in the galley. "So you became a cook."

"It was either that or become a captain's chambermaid." He replied, earning himself another snort.

"I'm a girl, why do I have to carry everything?" Tate whined, interrupting them.

"You should be honored. In most culture's its a sacred right." Madeline replied.

"Yeah sure." Tate snorted.

"I could always carry the stuff if you shoot all the bad guys we encounter." Madeline said.

"I have a rule about killing people." Tate replied.

"This'll be good, let's hear it." Madeline said, facing her at the base of a latter as Ryeback climbed up it.

"No, two rules actually. I don't date musicians and I don't _kill people!"_ Tate growled.

"I'm thrilled to death to hear that, actually." Madeline replied with a false smile. "Now up the latter pollywag, let's go."

"I think you've got the wrong partner here." Tate sighed.

 _"So am I."_ Madeline thought.

...

After ensuring that Tate would stay put, Madeline followed Ryeback outside onto the deck where she quickly took care of the guard with a nice punch to the face.

"Nice right hook." Ryeback complimented.

"Thank you chief." She replied. They continued forward.

Krill's operation had been going on steadily and now the beginnings of a crane were forming on the conning tower, leading down the deck and to the railing.

"What do you make of this Madeline?" Ryeback asked.

Madeline opted to ignore the use of her first name and instead replied "Looks like some sort of launcher for something. Something big. But what and where to? He must have another ship."

"That's very likely so the question still remains, what is he transporting off the ship?" Ryeback asked.

"Definitely ordinance. I have no shortage of that onboard." She replied.

"Which one though?"

"Not the small guns. They'd have very little use for those. Good for close range but that's about it. Not the 16 inchers either. Unless they were building some kind of shore installation, won't do them much good."

"So that just leaves..." Both shared horrified glances as the realization struck him.

"The tomahawks, Krill's after the tomahawks." Madeline whispered.

"8 of them are nuclear tipped right." He asked.

"Aye and Krill has the launch codes. He's already fired one missile." She replied.

"We have to get word to fleet command." He said. "Is there any way we can get word out without alerting the bad guys?"

She thought for a moment. "I think I know a way, follow me." She ordered and the two were off again.


	9. Chapter 9

The call wasn't unexpected but who was talking was.

 _"Can you estimate the size of the force we're dealing with?"_

 _"Roughly about 30 sir."_

 _"Rodger that, we're patching you through to Captain Franklin, stand by."_

At this Madeline took the phone from Ryeback. "That's my sister, I'm talking now." She growled.

"Yes ma'am." He replied immediately.

 _"This is Captain Franklin."_

 _"Norma Jean!"_ Madeline cried happily.

There was a pause. _"Madeline, that you?"_

 _"Yeah, it's me."_ Madeline almost had tears in her eyes.

 _"Are you harmed in any way?"_

 _"Not really, no. No damage. But these men are building what appears to be a carrying device that will enable them to lower ordiance down to another ship. Their after the missiles, Big J."_

Ryeback heard cursing in the background and Madeline smiled. _"I'm assuming Irene's with you."_ She said.

 _"And Wilma."_ Norma Jean replied.

 _"We're all here, lil fucker now get your fat ass home you hear!"_ That was unmistakably Irene.

 _"I'm in charge of the phone here."_ Norma hissed.

 _"I'm the eldest, bitch."_ Irene replied, taking the device from her.

 _"Bitch, give that back!"_ There was a slap noise.

 _"Hey, I wanna turn!"_ There was squabbling as the siblings were no doubt fighting over the phone.

Ryeback only stared at the blatant display of immaturity from first line officers but Madeline actually laughed. _"Oh man I miss you guys."_ She said. _"Sure I'll come back but I could use some help. What d'ya have planned?"_ She asked.

 _"We're working on it."_ A third voice, Ryeback assumed it was Wilma, spoke this time. _"In the meantime, keep feeding us information when you can."_

 _"Copy that. One other thing, Krill's with them."_ Silence met Madeline's announcement.

Then _"That fucker! Bring him here and I'll show 'em my 16 inch dicks! Suck 'em asshole!"_ Irene again, no doubt.

There was more squabbling before Wilma came on. _"We'll get you out of this mess soon, Big Mo. I promise."_ Click.

Madeline sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. Ryeback nudged her and she smiled. "My sisters." She explained. "Haven't seen them since I deployed to the Gulf. Well, Wilma and I were over there together but she got back to the states and was DeCommed before me. But I can't say I'd mind dying out here. It's not a bad way to go."

He gave her a pat on the back. "We'll make it out of this, _Missouri."_ He said and unlike Krill, he said her true name with respect.

"Right. Command's no doubt sending the elite to bail our butts out of this one. SEAL Team 5 being the logical choice. But if I know that, Krill knows that and he's no doubt told his cronies. So we've got work to do if we're gonna get them onboard in one piece. So let's hustle sailor!"

Grinning this time, Ryeback followed her without hesitation.


	10. Chapter 10

The explosion was not quite what Madeline had expected but nonetheless she held her position beside the number 3 turret. On the other side there was a commotion as Tate was discovered. Madeline took a few deep breaths and just as she was ready to jump out Ryeback came charging in, guns blazing so to speak. He eliminated the guards and ran with Tate through a hatch. Madeline followed with Krill's men. He closed and secured the hatch on them.

"Get clear!" Madeline cried after a few seconds, diving to safety just as the grenade went off.

"Damn that guy's a pain in the ass!" Strannix swore on the deck above her. She hid a snicker.

Moving out from her place against the wall, she stood at attention and asked "Permission to pursue and apprehend, sir. I can take what these men can't." She added at his hesitation.

"Granted. Take care of this "cook" for me Franklin." Strannix replied.

"With pleasure sir." Madeline replied and raced through the blown out hatch.

She caught up with Ryeback near the forward store room. "They think I'm to apprehend you. They don't know."

"Good work, Mo." Ryeback grinned. "You know, you'd make an excellent CIA Operative." He said.

She waggled a finger at him. "Don't you even start, Chief..." She broke off, a hand clutching her chest.

"What's wrong?" Ryeback went from cocky to concerned in an instant.

"The focsle. The crew's in there. The fire suppression system, they're drowning!" She cried.

"God damnnit!" Ryeback swore.

She grabbed his arm as he started off. "It's a trap. Krill wants you to go there." She growled. "I'll go myself."

"They can't know about you yet." He said.

"And they won't." She assured. "As far as they'll know, I was a ship trying to save her crew. They'll blame Krill for not alerting me."

She took off running. Tate looked at Ryeback. "You're gonna follow her aren't you?" She asked.

Ryeback wasted no time giving chase. Grinning, Tate followed.

...

Madeline was hell bent on getting to the focsle but she paused as she heard rapping on a nearby hatch. She identified it as Morse Code for "Get me the fuck out of here!" She returned with three raps of her own. The hatch was sealed and welded shut but that was no issue for her. "Stand clear!" She ordered and a good solid kick sent the door down. She came face to face with 6 sailors.

"Lt. Franklin!" Johnston gasped.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked, entering just as Ryeback and Tate arrived. "I thought I told you to stay put!" She growled.

"Problems with authority, remember?" Ryeback reminded her with a cocky grin.

She sighed and rolled her eyes before she noticed and old sailor in the back of the group. "Caloway?" She asked.

"Madeline?" To everyone's great surprise, he embraced the female officer.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" She asked. "I didn't think you were onboard."

"Well, last cruise of my old girl, why wouldn't I?" He replied and she grinned.

"Hate to break up the veteren's reunion here but we've got work to do." Ryeback interjected and everyone agreed.

...

"Who-a!" The wires sparked tempermentaly as Ryeback cut them.

"My eyes, chief!" Madeline cried, holding her hands over them. Electrical burn marks appeared around their corners.

"Damn it, I forgot about that Lt. I'm sorry. But I've got to get that SEAL team in somehow." He replied.

"Can you still see ma'am?" Johnston asked.

"Yeah, but it's blurry and a bit darker than normal. If it wasn't for my range finders, I couldn't see at all." She said.

"In half an hour all the electrical weapons systems will be down. That'll allow that Apache free run of the place." Ryeback said.

 _"To Chief Ryeback. I suggest you look at your nearest monitor."_ Krill's voice got everyone's attention and they all turned to the screen on the wall. _"This is Captain Krill speaking."_ There was laughter in the background. _"Are you watching? I've prepared a special show for you. Here it goes."_ He put a camera into the focsle and there was a quiet hiss from Madeline. Her eyesight wasn't badly effected enough to not see what was happening.

"Damn bastard." Ryeback whispered.

"He'll hang from the smokestacks for this." Johnston added.

"First though there's one thing I need to do." Madeline growled.

 _"Let it be known that I do not hold any harsh feelings against you or the crew..."_

Marching over to the nearest phone she called the bridge. "Krill you bastard!" She snarled. "Next time you're going to sentence the crew to death perhaps you should warn me first!"

There was a brief moment of silence as she conferred with Krill before swearing angrily and hanging up. "There, now I've done it." She said, walking past them.

"Where are you going?" Johnston asked.

"To free my crew." She replied.

"But, you're captain..."

" _He_ is not my captain!" Madeline snarled. "He murdered Adams, an act of almost unimaginable evil. Thus his claim to me is not valid and I refuse to accept it. He is not my captain!" She repeated again and continued on.

"Well since it'll most certainly be a trap, shall we?" Ryeback asked and the sailors followed their ship.

Madeline and Ryeback were no longer alone in their fight. They had some crewmates on their side. Krill was in for some nasty surprises.


	11. Chapter 11

"How's that bomb coming Madeline?" Ryeback asked.

"Almost done sir." She replied as she put the finishing touches on the modified scuba tank. "Alright, we're ready."

"Ready sir." Johnston reported.

Ryeback nodded and opened the hatch. Madeline whistled to get the boys attention. "Relax boys it's just me." She said.

"Madeline, anything up there?" One asked.

"Besides little ol' me? Well, now that you ask... bombs away!"

The bomb was dropped leaving them all scrambling for cover. Those that were uninjured by the blast immediately leaped up and began firing their weapons. The lights went out momentarily, allowing enough time for Madeline and the others to crawl down into the compartment and began the fight. It wasn't much of one. Madeline practically single handedly took care of the men, taking them down one by one and in one case two at a time, with some impressive but nasty fighting moves.

She grabbed hold of one, the same man who had initially called out to her. "And the name's Lt. Commander Franklin to you." She growled.

"Y-yes ma'am." He stammered and she punched his lights out.

Ryeback and the others were left staring at her in shock. She ignored them and got to work on the hatch. Muscles taught with tension and knuckles white she got the hatch door wheel to rotate and inch by inch she forced it open. "Come on." She groaned, beads of sweat forming. At last, it popped open and wet sailors along with some water began to pour out.

"Lt." One by one they saluted her which she returned, feeling a jolt of pain along her shoulder as she did so. She stifled a hiss.

"You're hurt." Ryeback noticed the blood. A bullet had went straight into her left shoulder, below the collarbone.

She grunted. "Could've been worse." She replied. "I'll live. Right, we need about 10-12 men. Who among you is assigned to the gun turrets?" She asked. A few raised their hands. "Those who are, come on out. The rest of you, back in there." She ordered, shutting off the fire suppression system. "Gunnery crews are with me. You six will accompany Ryeback and Tate to storm the bridge."

"To what purpose ma'am?" Johnston spoke up.

"You and Ryeback will get control of this ship and while you're doing that, that submarine is going to come alongside to recieve my missiles and when it does, I'll be waiting to give it a present of 16 inch artillery!" She growled.

Almost everyone grinned at that and the two teams split up.


	12. Chapter 12

"NO!" Madeline cried as the Apache helicopter carrying her last hope out of this mess was shot down by the sub she knew was out there somewhere but she couldn't see it. Swallowing hard, the personification took out the improvised SAT phone and made the call.

 _"There's a sub out there somewhere. Likely the same one that the CIA "claims" was sunk. She's the one that shot down that helicopter."_ She reported into Command.

Admiral Bates sighed. _"That's the last news I wanted to hear, Lt. Franklin because that leaves me with one option."_ He said.

 _"I understand that sir. M-may I speak with my sisters please?"_ She asked.

Norma Jean leaned over the table. _"We're here Maddie."_ She said, her voice tight.

 _"I'm gonna have to cancel that drink."_ Maddie said.

 _"Q-quite alright, kiddo."_ Norma Jean sniffled, trying very hard not to cry.

 _"Norma... God damn it take me off the goddamn speaker phone so I don't sound like a pussy in front of everybody!"_ Madeline cried. Admiral Bates wordlessly complied with her request.

Irene picked up the phone. _"You come home. You withstand that strike and you come home."_ The fact that she didn't use any curse words at all stunned everyone.

 _"Irene, are you crying?"_

 _"My little bitch of a sister is about to get herself blown to hell by an air raid. What's there to fucking cry about?!"_ Irene raged.

 _"And she's back."_ The sadness was hidden behind the humor but heard all the same.

 _"Maddie..."_ Wilma's voice broke.

 _"Hey kiddo."_ Madeline was quiet now.

 _"L-love you Maddie."_ Both Irene and Wilma echoed Norma Jean's sentiment.

 _"Love you too, girls."_

 _"And Maddie?"_ Norma Jean asked. _"Give Davy Jones hell."_

A half-sobbed laugh and the line was cut.

Sighing, Madeline dialed a new number, one she had memorized but hadn't used until now. "Get me Nyrota Nimitz." She ordered.

 _"This is Nimitz."_ came the reply.

Madeline smiled as she heard the carriers familiar voice. It brought back good memories.

 _"This is Lt. Commander Madeline Franklin. Commit Strike Package Alpha."_ She ordered.

 _"But ma'am!"_ Nimitz protested.

 _"That was an order Lt."_ Madeline growled. _"And I know I have seniority on you. Even if you are a fat ass."_

 _"What'd ya call me?!"_ The indignation faded away quickly before a quiet _"Aye ma'am."_ was heard and then the line ended.


	13. Chapter 13

Madeline and her group raced into the number 1 turret with Madeline taking up position at the loading breech. "Right, I don't really need anyone to help me here so all of you can go below and get the assembly line moving. Let's move!" She roared.

The line got going quickly and she effortlessly loaded in the shell and the 6 powder bags at 110 pounds each. She elevated the barrel, aiming it right for the submarine and fired. "Damn it, too high." She cursed as the shell flew over the sub before detonating. "Reload, reload!" She ordered.

The guns elevated again and again Madeline fired. "Curse my eyesight." She growled. There was a large explosion and the sub went up in flames. "Oh yes! TAKE THAT YOU BASTARDS!" She laughed. The enjoyment was short lived as she realized who was still in control of the bridge. She quickly excited the turret and headed in that direction. Ryeband needed help.

When she got to the bridge she saw the chief cook in a hand to hand combat with knives. With her injured shoulder there wasn't much she could do but action became mandatory when, with one of his wrists cut, Ryeband was forced on his back. Just as Strannix was about to finish the job, she jumped in. The knife he was throwing into his head hit her injured shoulder but she forced back the pain, anger replacing it and pulled the knife out. Faster than any human reflex, she stabbed it through his skull and pushed him through the radar screen. The electronics behind it fried any chance of him surviving beyond the knife. Panting from the excursion, she held out her good hand and helped Ryeband up. "I've got the codebook." She said. "Now we've got to shut down those tomahawks." With barely 30 seconds to spare the harpoon exploded within sight of the Honolulu shoreline.

 _"Call off your bombers. Call off your bombers."_ Madeline could hear the relief in Nimitz' voice as she gave the order to call off the strike.

Ryeband turned to her. "Come over here Madeline and let me get a look at that shoulder." He ordered.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Like hell you are. You've been bleeding all over the place since you got it. Now sit down." She took a seat in one of the chairs by the working radar console. "Now this going to hurt Madeline." He warned.

"Two things Casey, one I'm a battleship. I can take a little pain. Secondly, call me Maddie." She grinned.

"Alright Maddie, brace yourself." Using the own knife he had he cut deeper into her flesh. She ground her teeth together as a hiss of pain escaped them. "You can scream if you want." He said.

"A battleship does not scream." She growled as he got to the bullet. She very nearly did though as he pulled it out of her. "Fuck that hurt!" She cried as he yanked it out.

"I did warn you." She slapped him.

"Okay, I suppose I deserved that." He chuckled and she couldn't help but laugh along with him.


	14. Epilogue

_San Fransisco California_

One by one the crew disembarked but Ryeback wasn't quite ready to leave yet. Madeline met him on the foredeck. She was in her dress whites as she had been for Captain Adams funeral at sea. Her arm had healed nicely over a few days and now the wound was hardly noticeable. "You'll be decommissioned after this?" He asked her.

"No. After having become one of the few battleships in history to sink a submarine, the navy's decided to keep me around for a little bit longer. My sister's will be joining me in service as well. Norma Jean's scheduled for recommissioning next year." She replied.

"That's good to hear."

"And you? Will you stick around?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I doubt the role of cook suits me now." He replied.

"I'd have to agree. Which is why, I used all the strings I could think of and pulled the Admiral's pants down practically to give you a new rank of Captain. If you want it that is." She said.

"And who's my first assignment?" He asked.

She tilted her head to the side. "Whoever you want it to be, sir." She replied.

"Is that an invitation?" He asked her, leaning closer.

"Mmm, perhaps it is captain. Perhaps it is." The two joined in a kiss...

...That was interrupted by Madeline's ever timely siblings. "So you nearly get killed at sea and when you finally come home instead of coming to see us, we have to come to you and find you kissing one of your sailors?" Norma Jean's tone was playful as Wilma craftily hid her camera, burying the evidence in her uniform.

"Well I didn't..."

"GROUP HUG!" Norma Jean cheered and the three glomped Madeline. Wilma climbed on her back piggyback style. Norma Jean got her in a tight hug and Irene gripped her hand wrestling style before punching her in the shoulder.

"Ow." Madeline grumbled, rubbing the spot.

"That was for scaring me to death you fat fucker!" Irene growled, pushing Norma Jean aside to embrace Madeline herself. She lifted Madeline into the air and the younger sibling, to her credit, grinned cheekily down at her.

"You look perfectly alive to me." She replied.

Irene set her down and waggled a finger in her face. "Watch it, little bitch." She warned. "You may've ended WW2, but I'm still the eldest."

"So, Captain hmm?" Norma Jean asked Ryeback.

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

"Hmm, I CALL DIBS!" She shouted.

"He was mine first, I get first call!" Missouri protested.

"I'm the eldest, I get the fucker first!"

"You?! You can't even fire your own guns without one of them exploding!"

"Why you little..."

It was all lovely ruckus and Ryeback was going to break it up but seeing the mirth in each siblings eyes he calmly walked away and down the gangplank, while the four Iowa-class battleships argued behind him.


End file.
